Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to dump formation and control and, in particular, to a method for monitoring and possibly repairing leakages in dumps with a double floor seal comprising at least one lower seal inclined toward a control gallery and at least one upper seal as well as of a filter bed disposed between the two seals, the lower seal being subdivided into leakage troughs and the leakage troughs being connected to control openings leading into the control gallery.
Known is a double floor seal for dumps which has seal beds spaced from each other as well as an interposed filter bed. The filter bed has installed in it an injection conduit system, and also a control conduit system. The control system serves to detect leakages in the upper seal bed only, that is, if the upper seal bed has been destroyed for example by aggressive waste materials or by improper storage. In such a case, the filter bed is filled up with a hardening and sealing material via the injection conduit system. To be able to localize destruction of, or damage to, the upper seal bed, the floor seal is divided in grid fashion into test fields, which are each bulkheaded off from adjacent test fields by sealing connections of the seal beds and are connected with a water removal conduit via a walkable entry shaft and control gallery. These known measures for the monitoring and repairing of leakages in the floor seal are extremely costly because they require installing a control conduit system as well as an injection conduit system. Furthermore, the test fields do not permit quick localization. Besides, there is no control for the lower seal. Consequently it cannot be established whether, after damage to, or destruction of, the upper seal a leak has occurred also in the lower seal which must be repaired to prevent in good time discharge of seepage water or of gaseous pollutants that have entered the filter bed.